Gorast
Gorast is the Makuta of the Tren Krom Peninsula, and instigated the destruction of Phantom-on-the-Water. Appearance "The second Makuta was more slightly built, an hourglass frame suggesting a female. She had alighted upon the earth without the ground-shuddering thud of her companion and even now seemed to stand upon in on tip-toes, her dragonfly wings a pair of crystalline mirrors that looked far to delicate to support her weight...but had the distinctive gleam of a razor's edge. Coloured mostly green, a glaring contrast to the scarlet titan next to her, she had highlighted or enhanced it with shades of dark blue and black to provide contrast and shade along her curves and angles, making her look starker and sharper. Her mask was a contrast of the insect and the equine; a long, almost muzzled mouth that gave way to a mane of crests that swooped towards her back seemed to take inspiration from the horse Rahi that populated the world...but the eyes were most definitely taken from a Kopen or Rama. Big and bulging, made up of tessellating hexagons, a pattern that repeated itself upon the Kanohi's various crests. Her torso was similarly decorated along the sides, the hexagonal patterns looking more like mail than plate and suggesting greater flexibility than her heavily armoured cohort. Along the front her torso was largely obscured by two armour pieces like crescent moons, a pair of scythe-like hooks that started at her hips before arching to her shoulders. Where her companion had a pair of solid-looking boots for feet she had a set of vicious claws, thankfully lacking on her hands, that scarred the ground where she walked. With the constant twitching of her wings and the shimmering reflections cast from her eyes she always appeared to be a hive of motion, frenetic energy barely contained within her." Personality Gorast was a powerful warrior and was known for her fierce temperament. She was also a fanatical believer in Teridax's plan, willing to face death in order to see it carried through. Skills and abilities: Like all Makuta, she had access to all of the 42 kraata powers, as well as flight, telepathy and shadows. Relationships * Grim - one of her most promising of her spawn, she instructed him to lead the attack on the village. Chronicle Arriving at the school alongside Icarax, she rounded up a group of students - led by a number of her own spawn - to launch a devastating assault on the neighboring village of Phantom-on-the-Water, an attack that ended with the village being reduced to ash. Once the carnage was complete, she singled out a number of Rahkshi as her favourites, all of whom somehow leveled up immediately afterwards. Her work complete, she left the school and continued on with her journey. Quotes * "Two fewer hordes now, from what I hear. So you wound up loosing us the spiders and loosing us the students. Good job." - Lecturing Tridax for his failures. * "Happenstance and serendipity bring me here. I was on my to Visorak, to bring the hordes there back under the leash and whip but then I learned of the situation here and couldn't resist getting in on one of Icarax's ideas to...settle a few uneven scores. It shouldn't take too long so I'm afraid this is only a flying visit. But while I am here I have decided to use you as my representative and captain in the field, as one of my most dedicated and reliable servants." - To Grim. * "Listen up, maggots! I'm only saying this once! Those of you with heavy offensive powers, fragmentation, molecular disruption, plasma, anything else that reduces what stands before you to rubble, I want you on the right! Those of you with more...restrained powers, I want you on the left!" - Arranging the attack. * "The Matoran there have become your enemies, doing everything in their power to attack and hurt you. There have even been deaths. Well you are in luck, for today that enmity comes to an end. Because Phantom-on-the-Water has presented the Brotherhood of Makuta with a threat that we cannot let stand. Which means we cannot let the village stand either." - Justifying why the village must fall. * "Alas I have other work to keep me occupied. Though I admit I pity you Rahkshi the coming days, I do not imagine Icarax or Tridax are going to be fun to work with. Perhaps next time I am here my task shall be to raze the pair of them to the ground instead!" - Gorast's farewell. Trivia *TBA. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Staff